


Urgent Craving

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, First Meetings, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a cinnamon roll,” the man rumbled in a low voice.<br/>Kagome’s jaw slackened, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was an unintelligent “Uhhh…?”<br/>“I want a cinnamon roll, and <i>you</i>,” he said, with a pointed sneer, “happen to have the only cinnamon roll of this store in your possession.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Craving

The bakery-café was on the way from home to work, and Kagome must have passed it by a million times. She had always thought it looked interesting, one of those specialty shops featuring ethnic pastries, yet she had never actually stepped into the store.

Until today, succumbing to a moment of whimsy, she walked right in. 

Inhaling that delicious scent of fresh baking, she walked over to the showcase by the counter and let her eyes feast on all the treats within. There were several kinds of sandwiches on display, different kind of pies with various toppings, Danish pastries, even a curious round cake that was topped with a layer of delightfully green marzipan.

Everything looked very tempting, but she didn’t have much appetite as she had just eaten, so in the end it was the swirly, sugar-topped bun which drew her attention.  

The little bell on the door jingled just as Kagome had settled at the window table with her pastry and cup of tea. She turned her head to bask in the warm early afternoon sunshine.

It was only when she heard a voice being raised that she snapped out of her spring day appreciation and cast a furtive look at the scene an irate businessman was making at the counter.

“What do you mean there are no cinnamon rolls left?”

“I’m really sorry, sir, we just ran out. There’s a fresh batch in the oven, though, so we’ll have more in twenty minutes.”

“I do not _have_ twenty minutes.”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Perhaps you would like a plain bun instead?”

“If I _wanted_ a plain bun, I would have ordered one in the first place!”

Frowning at such an open display of rudeness, Kagome quickly turned her attention back to her delicious-looking treat.  However, before she had the time to even pick the pastry up, the rude businessman plopped down to the chair across from her. He propped his elbows on the table and fixed her with an icy stare.

Kagome blinked at him, indignant at the sheer arrogance the man was emitting.

“You have a cinnamon roll,” the man rumbled in a low voice.

Kagome’s jaw slackened, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was an unintelligent “Uhhh…?”

“I want a cinnamon roll, and _you_ ,” he said, with a pointed sneer, “happen to have the only cinnamon roll of this store in your possession.”

“Ummm…” Kagome offered, frankly baffled by this captain obvious.

“So you can see the predicament I am in.”

No, she really didn’t.

“Erm…”

“I am sure, however, that we can work a deal. Give me the cinnamon roll, and in return I’ll buy you anything you want out of the display cabinet.”

Alright, it was official; this had to be one of the most bizarre conversations Kagome had ever had – which, given that she was a pre-school teacher, was saying a lot.

“Are you for real?” she asked, blinking at the man.

“I assure you I am completely serious,” he replied, glowering at her darkly.

“Look, I empathise with your… _predicament_ … But this is my cinnamon roll.”

“Fine,” he barked in a clipped tone. “I will reimburse you for the cost of the roll _and_ buy you any delicacy you wish as a replacement.”

Kagome stared at the man as if a second head had just popped right out of his shoulder. Hadn’t he listened to a word she had just said? Her fingers twitched, and her patience wore thin.

“That is a very generous offer, but I will still have to decline.”

She could swear he actually _growled_ right then.

For several moments he glared at her, and if looks could kill, she was sure she would have been dead twice over.

But then, unexpected, came the strangled “ _Please_.”

She actually felt for him them, and likely would have relented, if not for that underlying stubborn streak. After all, it was first come, first serve. And the cinnamon roll _did_ look very delicious.

“I’m really sorry,” she sighed, “but I’m just not interested.”

His eyes flashed, and now there was a definite growl rumbling from his throat now.   

“Curse you, woman, just name your price!”

Now Kagome growled. Did he think he could just buy her off? It was plainly a matter of principle now.

“I don’t _have_ a price,” she spat.

“Everyone has a price,” he scoffed.

“Right,” she said venomously. “I’ll make this as plain as I can.”

All the while maintaining an eye-contact with the impossible man across from her, she lifted the bun off the plate and took one, slow, deliberate bite out of it.

For a moment, the man looked so furious Kagome was half-convinced he’d lunge right over the table, but in the end he simply stormed out of the café.

The taste of victory was sweet indeed, but it didn’t take long until Kagome felt the twinge of guilt.

As she idly watched the barista re-fill the display cabinet, a thought struck her and she walked over to the counter.

“I’m sorry about the debacle earlier.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” the barista replied. “He’s a regular, comes here three times a week. Always orders a cinnamon roll to go, so I make sure to set one aside for him. He doesn’t usually come in on Tuesdays, though, so I didn’t think…”

“I feel kinda bad about the whole thing,” Kagome told the barista, “so I wondered if I could buy him a cinnamon roll, now that you have that new batch fresh out of the oven.”

“That’s really nice of you.”

“Well I wasn’t particularly nice with him earlier.”

The barista smiled.

“Here miss, one cinnamon roll to go. And we’re not supposed to disclose customer information so if Nishimori-san asks you where you found out that he works at Tanaka Law Offices, we’ll be just as baffled as him.”

Kagome grinned at the barista and grabbed the paper bag.

“Cheers,” she told her with a wink.

 

 


End file.
